New Purge
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza is in the Foster Care system but suddenly the New Purge comes. Will she be safe or will she be a victim among many others? ENJOY!
1. Intro

**Dream (11 years ago)**

5 year old Erza was sitting in the backseat playing with her stuffed red bear. Her father was driving and her mother was sitting in the passenger seat. They were on the road but Erza wasn't sure where they were going.

Her mother would look back on her from time to time as if to check on her and Erza would smile.

"Dear, we should stop at least to have a break from traveling."

"I'm fine, Irene. We don't need to stop and besides Erza is wide awake."

"So when she starts to get tired you'll stop."

"Yeah."

Erza looked up to see her mother reaching to pat her head making her giggle.

Her mother looked away to look at the road again only to see that there wasn't anyone else on the road but then she looked at the sky only to see that the sun was starting to go down.

"Look Erza, do you like the sunset?"

Erza looked out the window and smiled.

The sunset was the perfect scarlet color.

"It's red, Mommy. Just like our hair."

Her mother smiled and rubbed Erza's head again then caressed her cheek.

Not long after that Irene noticed something gleaming up ahead the road.

"Dear, get into the other lane."

"Irene, I have to stay on this lane in order to get off at the next exi-"

Her father didn't finish because suddenly there was an explosion and everything had went black.

 **Present day**

Erza Scarlet was in the Foster care system. In Erza's case she wasn't always in the system but from what she knew she was involved with a major accident when she was too young to understand. She never knew what happened to her parents.

Right now she was a teenager, a second year in high school to be exact. In both her elementary years and Middle school years she was in the Fairy Tail foster system but then a family wanted to take her into her home.

Any child without a home would be somewhat happy but the family that took Erza in didn't treat her like they treated their own child. In fact the parents awarded their own child with amusement parks and parties if they did as they were told while Erza just got cake and pat on the back. If the child got in trouble they were just given a scolding. If Erza had gotten into trouble a scolding wasn't going to fit in her case so the parents would send her to her room which was a normal wooden floored small attic that had a small window but big enough in case if Erza ran away which she did and that's how she ended up in a new foster home system.

Erza woke up to see that she was in her foster care room. She sat up on her bed and lowered her head.

"That dream again…"

Erza looked at the time and saw that she had n hour to get ready for school. She got ready for the day and left out of her room.

When she got outside she saw that the head of the foster care home had his head down.

"Mr. Dreyer, is something wrong?"

Makarov Dreyer looked at Erza.

"Erza, go back inside and gather your most valued things."

Erza blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Just get your most valued things."

Erza nodded then went back inside of the foster care house.

As she was in her room she didn't have much of what one would call value but she had a necklace that she treasured greatly. The necklace was a scarlet gem with a red rose inside. Erza also got wallet and the extra money that she had put away. After getting that she left out of the foster care building and went to school.

For the whole day that Erza was in school she wondered why Makarov seemed troubled about something but it wasn't just him.

The same was happening at her school. All schools in the area had been let out early. Teachers and students who had homes rushed out of the schools and out of the city.

Erza and the other foster system kids rushed back to their foster care home only to see that it was locked but Erza saw a note that was left on the door for them.

 **Everyone,**

 **I'm so sorry that I couldn't do more for you. You may not understand this but all foster care homes, shelters and hospitals are closed for the next two weeks. You are on your own until then. I hope that you will be safe during this new Purge. All I can tell you is to stay out of sight and not to trust anyone because they will hurt you.**

 **Good luck to you all.**

 **P.S. The New Purge starts at dawn you have until then to find a place to stay safe.**

Erza blinked in question then she turned to leave while other foster kids ran away.

As Erza was running she saw that people in the cities were also preparing for this New Purge.

In Erza's case it was the first time she had ever heard of such a thing called the Purge. She went to the Bookstore to see if they knew of anything. When she got there she got a dictionary first and looked up the word.

 **Purge**

 **Verb**

 **Rid (someone) of an unwanted feeling, memory, or condition, typically giving a sense of cathartic release.**

 **An abrupt or violent removal of a group of people from an organization or place.**

Erza was still confused about it then she saw the store worker.

"Excuse me, what is this Purge that's soon to start?"

The man's eyes widened.

"You never heard of it. The Purge used to be 12 hours then they increased it to a day. This new one is called the New Purge and rumor has it that the New Purge will be roughly a month at most. That means if you don't find a place to stay safe with food and supplies of all sorts then you're a goner."

Erza nodded then left out of there.

It made sense now.

This New Purge was the reason Makarov told her to get her valuables and why the schools were all let out early. However she didn't understand why shelters, foster care homes and hospitals were closed for the time being. In the meantime Erza had to get supplies and find a safe place to live in for a month. She only hoped that she'll be safe during this New Purge.

 **AN: Well there is the first chapter and I will update when I can! I will NEVER ACCEPT what had happened to Irene in the manga!**


	2. Captured

Erza was alone as she was looking for a safe place to be. So far she knew not to be in a public area because she saw how people were rushing to get out of the city as fast as they could. She then arrived at a shack like house and went inside. She saw that there wasn't anyone and that it didn't seem like it was being used.

"For now, this place will have to do."

Erza stayed in the shack because it was dark and she wasn't sure what time it was but most of all she didn't want to be out in the open when this New Purge began.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a man that was walking alone.

He had stopped to look at a deep hole in the ground that was an old explosion from a while back.

"This will be fun. Once again, the time of the year where I get to see fear and hear the weak plead for their lives."

The man's smile became wicked.

"I shall start with Fiore."

With that he got into his car and drove away.

 **With Erza**

Erza had been woken up from hearing gunshots and explosions. She looked out the window only to see that it was morning and that the New Purge had begun.

Erza did her best to remain calm then she left out of the shack and left further away from the city.

As Erza was walking she came across a school ground but saw that the gates were opened and rushed inside. She soon realized that the school was an academy of some sort of middle school and high school.

Erza quietly checked each room only to flinch where she stood when she heard a woman's voice.

"My I didn't know that someone would be here."

Erza looked behind her only to see a tall woman smiling at her.

The woman was tall and had green hair that hung to her lower back. She wore a black skin tight suit with a purple jacket and brown heeled boots. She wore metal clawed gloves and began to approach Erza who had taken a step back.

"You're just a mere lost child but no need to worry; I will put you out of your misery."

The woman took another step which made Erza run away out of fear. Erza didn't know the building she was in but she was pretty sure that the classrooms would be locked.

As Erza was running she was scared of who this woman was that was trying to kill her.

'This woman is part of the New Purge as well, I have to get out of here as fast as I can. I can't let her get me.'

Erza kept running then she saw that there was a set of double doors and ran to them. She quickly closed the door and put something to block it so that the woman wouldn't get to her.

Erza looked behind her to see that the hallway that she was in had large windows and that one of them was opened just enough for Erza to climb out of. Erza ran to the window and climbed out.

Erza was happy that she only had to climb her way down but she couldn't tell where she was because of how dark it was.

Then all of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled down to the ground. She squirmed and then looked up to see that it was the woman that had chased her.

The woman dragged Erza outside and then held her down to the ground then the women blinked when she saw Erza's necklace.

"The Scarlet Rose? That mean's you're…"

Erza squirmed in her grasp then the woman took out her whip and wrapped it around Erza's neck.

"Go to sleep, child. There's been a change of plans."

For Erza she was even more scared.

'N-No…I don't want….to die…'

Erza passed out from the lack of air then the woman picked her up and carried her into the car then drove away.

As she was on the road the woman pushed a button.

"Call HQ."

After a couple of rings there was an answer.

"Have you found a play thing for the group, Kyouka?"

Kyouka smiled.

"Of course, this new play thing will be a good entertainment for us tonight."

"Good, we shall see tonight."

With that the call was over and Kyouka smiled wickedly at the passed out Erza.

"I wonder what kind of entertainment you will give us."

Kyouka looked at the scarlet rose necklace that Erza wore then looked back at the road.

"I can't wait; I hope that you're the one I have to play with."

 **Elsewhere**

A black and red coupe car was near a large hole and a woman got out.

She went to the hole and looked further past it.

Behind the hole was a cross that symbolized as a grave for someone who was killed in a car wreck. The woman blankly stared at it then she closed her eyes.

"The New Purge has begun. The only time strong and greedy prey on the weak and helpless such as the elderly, the sick and the young that know nothing."

She looked back at the cross.

'It has been 11 years since that day.'

The woman put on her black gloves then got back in her car then drove towards Fiore.

 **AN: There is chapter 2! What is going to happen to Erza? Is anyone going to help her or will she become a victim? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Auction

When Kyouka arrived to a large building she carried Erza inside and took her into a large room. By then Erza had woken up and her hands were tied behind her back and a blindfold was tied onto her. She squirmed but two others took her away then Kyouka left to join others that had come to the gathering.

Kyouka smiled when she saw her companion, Seilah reading a book.

"Did you find an auction plaything, Seilah?"

Seilah smiled at Kyouka.

"I did. Tonight will indeed be a wonderful story. There will be important characters tonight."

Kyouka raised a brow.

"Like who?"

Seilah grabbed Kyouka's hand and they both left to where everyone was gathered.

They were in the large crowd in a large theatre. There were people sitting on the sides who got a better view of the stage and Seilah looked at Kyouka.

"I saw Lady Irene enter; I wonder which member of the Spriggan group will have for their entertainment."

Kyouka nodded then thought to herself.

'That girl I brought, I wonder if Irene knows her?'

 **Backstage**

Erza could sense that she wasn't alone. She could hear other girls her age whimpering around her.

"What's going on?"

She then heard another voice.

"I heard them say that this is some sort of auction."

"An auction?"

"Yeah, an auction for the New Purge. However they have always done an auction for the past few years."

"Just who are these people?"

"I think they are the popular groups that enjoy the Purge and now that there the New Purge, who knows what they'll do."

 **In the side seating**

Irene was sitting and she was looking down at the stage and was thinking to herself.

'I wonder if the lower members of the New Purge did a better job of getting good bait for entertainment this time, unlike last year.'

Just then the announcer of the New Purge auction was on the stage and got the microphone.

"Welcome to the New Purge Auction! We shall begin with the show."

The auction went on and Irene was bored but then her interest was sparked up when she saw that one teenage girl was brought to the stage. What got Irene's attention was that this girl had the same shade of red hair that she had.

'Scarlet hair…'

Irene got out her small telescope then her eyes widened when she saw the necklace that this girl was wearing.

'It couldn't be….'

Back on the stage Erza had a blindfold on and her hands were cuffed behind her back. She could feel a collar around her neck and that it had a chained that was enough to make her feel worthless.

She heard the auction announcer naming different prices but then her heart briefly stopped when she heard the announcer say the winner price for someone to own her.

"The price for this girl is $100,000. Going once….twice…..Sold to Lady Belserion!"

Erza then felt someone grabbing the chain and taking her away.

 **After the auction**

Irene was in her car and she had Erza to sit in the passenger seat. While they were on the road Irene would glance back at Erza who was quiet but Irene wondered if it was really Erza but she didn't say anything.

For Erza she still had on the blindfold, her hands were still cuffed behind her and she still had a chain collar around her neck.

Irene just looked at Erza then she began to think to herself.

'If this is really Erza, would she even remember me?'

Irene went on driving then spoke.

"Go ahead and sleep."

"You're my Mistress, I can't sleep."

Irene frowned a little.

"Sleep, now."

Erza leaned back into the seat then Irene looked back onto the road as she drove.

 **Hours later**

They arrived to a large house and Irene carried Erza inside. After doing so she carried the sleeping Erza into a bedroom. After doing so she left out of the room and went to her personal library.

As she was in there she couldn't help but think to herself.

"There's no way she could be my Erza but then again, what if she is? There's only one way to find out but I will test her in the morning."

Irene then left to her room and set her alarm since the New Purge was still going on.

After doing that Irene had went to sleep.

 **AN: There is chapter 3 and I hope that it was fair/alright. I will update when I can. I am still trying to get back into writing!**


	4. Rules

The next morning Irene woke up and got ready for the day. She saw that her alarm was still set then she went to check on Erza.

Irene's eyes softened as she looked at the sleeping Erza. She pulled up a chair and sat in it while she just went into deep thought as she watched Erza sleep.

'It couldn't be her…. If this is my darling Erza, would she remember me? How could she even be alive for what has happened?'

She looked at the necklace that was around Erza's neck then looked away.

'The necklace is the same one.'

Irene was about to leave the room but stopped when she saw Erza beginning to stir.

Erza woke up but she still had the blindfold on and her hands were tied behind her back.

She tensed up when she sensed that someone else was in the room but was kind of close to her.

Erza quickly sat up but was aware that she was unable to move.

"Please…don't kill me."

Irene's eyes softened as she looked at her. She could the fear in Erza's voice then she reached to touch Erza's face only for Erza to flinch. Irene got up from her chair then pushed Erza back gently so that she was leaning over her. Erza was slightly whimpering out of fear of what Irene was doing.

Irene jut looked at Erza.

'Is she really that afraid?'

Irene thought about taking the blindfold off but she declined to do so. Irene looked at the necklace then spoke.

"I'll only take your blindfold off if you agree to my rules."

Erza gave a nod then Irene spoke.

"My first rule is that you do exactly as I say. If I'm not here, I want you to have the alarm on. You are my only concern so don't bother asking me to help others because my answer will be no."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good, now tell me your name."

"Erza Scarlet."

Irene's eyes widened a little.

'So it really is you.'

Irene then pulled Erza into an embrace and took Erza's blindfold off.

"You're going to be safe as long as you do as I tell you, Erza."

Irene got out a knife and cut Erza's hands free. She then released Erza and Erza was surprised to see her.

"Um, who are you?"

Something in Irene shrank when she heard that but her eyes softened as she caressed Erza's cheek.

"Just call me Irene."

Erza nodded then Irene got off the bed.

"You're welcome to go anywhere in this house but my office and the attic are off limits."

"Yes Ms. Irene."

With that Irene left out of the room and went downstairs to the basement.

When she got to the basement she lowered her head.

"Erza….you don't remember me….not even a little…"

Tears streamed down her face but then Irene smiled.

"At least you're alive and I have you."

Irene looked down at her gun that she had brought with her then tightened her grip on it, being careful not to pull the trigger.

"This time Erza, I won't allow anyone to harm you or take you from me."

With that Irene left out of the basement and went to the kitchen. As she was in there Irene began to cook breakfast.

It wasn't long when she looked behind her to see Erza coming down the stairs then Irene smiled.

"Nice to see you come down, I was about to let you know that breakfast is ready."

Erza blushed as she nervously looked away then Irene went to her.

"Is something wrong, Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"How come you're helping me?"

"Pardon?"

"You bought me from the auction in front of all those people and you're treating me as if I'm your child."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you nervous about the New Purge?"

Irene just looked at her.

"Not in the slightest."

"But…"

Irene went to Erza and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You're safe with me, Erza. You have nothing to fret over."

They both had brunch, Irene then led Erza to the couch and they both sat down. Irene smiled as she gently brushed her knuckles on Erza's cheek.

"Tell me about yourself, Erza. I'm curious about how you ended up in that auction in the first place."

Erza lowered her head then closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears from the past couple of days.

"I don't recall much of my early childhood but most of my life I was in the foster care system. This last foster home system I was in with others was shut down leaving all the foster children and orphans to fend for ourselves for the entire time of the New Purge."

Irene watched as Erza hugged herself as she recalled getting abducted and brought into the auction.

After Erza had shared her story Irene wrapped an arm around Erza and brought her into an embrace.

"There, there Erza. As I have told you before. You're safe with me."

Irene cupped Erza's jawline so that she would look at her then Irene smiled at her. Irene leaned closer and kissed Erza on the forehead and rubbed her back to sooth her.

For Erza, it was so relaxing but something deep in her was making her question Irene.

What was the real reason that Irene was helping her? Why is Irene being so gentle with her? Most of all why did she look so much like her and why does her name sound so familiar to her. Not just her name but her touch as well? Erza wondered but she figured that maybe it's just that she was in the foster care system for so long that she only craved form affection that only a mother can give.

For Irene she smiled at the relaxed Erza who had fallen asleep on her. Irene rubbed Erza's head then she looked away in deep thought.

'So this whole time you were put into a foster care system? You're no longer in such a place, you shall live with me from now on.'

Irene thought about carrying Erza back to her room but she liked being used as a teddy bear instead for the still shaken teen that was sleeping. Irene stayed on the couch and held Erza to her.

 **Elsewhere**

"So the auction for the New Purge already happened, no matter. I still get to kill until I am content."

The man turned around to see another New Purge member.

"It can't be….it's you… Acnologia, the Black Dragon!"

Acnologia got out his sword which was a black steel blade that had blue edges and threw at the victim, killing him instantly.

"The weak aren't allowed here!"

With that he left to a different area.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! I hope this was good and I will update when I get the chance!**


	5. Cry

The next day Irene woke up and looked down at the sleeping Erza who still had her head on her shoulder. Irene smiled as she rubbed Erza head and back then thought to herself.

'My little Erza is back. After so many years I have you back in my arms.'

Irene leaned closer and kissed Erza on the forehead while Erza remained asleep.

"Oh how I longed for you to be safe and well with me again. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Irene's smile then became a saddened one.

"It does sadden me that you don't remember who I am but at the same time, I can't blame you. You were just a mere child that was starting to learn."

Irene held Erza a little tighter to her then she rubbed her back.

Not long after that Erza began to stir and Irene looked at her.

"Hey there, did I wake you?"

Erza shook her head then laid her head back down on Irene's shoulder. For Erza she liked the affection that she was getting. She liked the way that she was leaning on Irene and how Irene was rubbing her back. Most of all Erza liked having her head on Irene's shoulder, just barely on top of her breasts. She could hear Irene's heartbeat which was for some reason soothing.

Irene smiled at the still tired Erza then she looked away. She figured that Erza would get hungry soon so she sat up or at least tried to because Erza wasn't moving from her spot. Instead Erza had wrapped her arms around Irene's waist and Irene just looked at her.

"Erza?"

Erza opened her eyes.

"Can we stay like this, I….like how we are on the couch."

"Alright, we can stay."

Erza closed her eyes then Irene watched as Erza had grabbed her arms and had them to wrap around her then she wrapped her arms back around Irene who just looked at her.

'Erza….'

Irene leaned her head down and they both went back to sleep.

 **Dream**

" _What happened?"_

 _Irene opened her eyes and saw the car that she and her family been riding in then she saw that there was smoke coming out of the car then she ran to the back of the car to get her daughter out._

" _Erza!"_

 _She got her daughter out of the car then ran to safety._

" _Stay with me, Erza. You're safe now."_

 **Dream end**

Irene had jerked awake then she looked down to see that Erza was still sleeping then Irene held Erza's face in both her hands.

"That day still haunts me. All those sleepless nights and endless weeping but now it's over."

Irene waiting for Erza to move again so that she could get up and leave out of the room and go to her office.

Erza had woken up and saw that Irene wasn't with her on the couch then she looked at the time and saw that she had slept in because it was noon.

"Was I really that tired?"

Erza went to explore the house only to see that Irene was nowhere to be found so Erza figured that Irene must have went to the office.

Erza then went to the room that Irene had the alarm set up in. She saw all the cameras on the screen.

Just then one screen caught Erza's eye.

One camera was showing what was going on in front of the house.

She saw a little girl with dark blue hair that was running and she seemed to be afraid about something. Erza saw that there was a button for the sound so she pushed it only to hear that it was the girl that was pleading for help.

True Erza recalled Irene telling her the rules. Irene did make it clear that she wasn't going to help anyone else but would she allow it for a helpless child?

With really asking Irene Erza turned the alarm off and ran to the front door.

Irene was polishing a gun of hers but then she looked to her left at the window only to see that the missile proof shield was rising.

"What on earth?"

Irene ran to the room that the alarm was set in only to see that the alarm had been turned off then she saw that Erza was on one of the screens yelling to a girl. Irene turned the alarm back on then left out of the room to the living room to confront Erza.

For Erza she had the girl with her and the girl was clinging onto her as if her life depended on it.

Erza wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"It's alright."

Just then Erza and the girl both saw Irene coming to them and Erza had the girl to get behind her.

"Erza, I thought I made myself clear when I said to keep the alarm on and not to let anyone in."

"But she was crying out for help."

"The New Purge is still going on. Even children take part in this."

"I know but she's alone."

"Whoever it was chasing her, you had allowed them to know which house she is in."

"What are you saying?"

Irene narrowed her brow.

"She has to go back outside."

Erza couldn't believe it. Since she was in Irene's home she thought that Irene was a gentle person because of how she was but now she seemed to be a heartless person.

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"You helped me, how come you won't help this girl?"

"Your case was different from hers."

"If you send her back outside to those people who are taking part in the New Purge than you're no different from them."

Irene looked at Erza then looked at the girl.

"Who was chasing you?"

"A man who has blue tattoos all over his body."

"Does he have dark skin and drives an all-black motorcycle?"

"Yes ma'am."

Irene folded her arms.

"Fine. She can stay with us but we have to leave this area when the sun goes down."

Irene turned to leave but spoke.

"Erza, I'll let this one go but this is the last time I'll allow someone else to join us."

With that Irene left and Erza looked at the girl.

"Are you alright? What's your name?"

"Wendy. I'm sorry that I got you in trouble, I didn't mean to make your mother mad."

Erza blinked.

"She's not my mother. I just met her myself."

Wendy blinked.

"Not your mother, but you two almost look the same."

Erza looked away.

"I just barely met her."

From around the corner Irene had heard what the two were saying and deep inside she was emotionally crushed from hearing what Erza had just said.

She then went upstairs back to her room and began to load her guns.

'So this girl was being chased by Acnologia? I must get them both away from here when the sun goes down.'

 **AN: Another chapter completed! What will happen now that Irene has a new set of plans?**


End file.
